


Filling In The Blanks

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221B is home, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sherlock, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sherlock Holmes, Parentlock, They're a Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: Sherlock nods towards the book. “What are you doing?”John blinks and hesitates.Oh, Sherlock spots.Slight nerves. But why?“It’s… it’s a baby book.”“What’s that?”John snorts. “Oh, God, come on, you must have had one. I bet evenMycrofthad one.”





	

It’s a slow Sunday, and Sherlock’s just out of the bath. He slips into his dressing gown, reveling in how, well, relaxed he is. Out the hall and into see John, who’ll no doubt be tap-tapping away on his laptop-

Oh. Except he isn’t. He’s sitting in his armchair, writing in some sort of large notebook. He’s taking long pauses in between words, tapping his pen on the armrest as if trying to remember something. 

Sherlock bends down from above to steal a kiss. “Hey,” he says, and then he spots Rosie sitting on the rug, playing with her teddy.

“Ooh, _hello_!” he says to her, and she looks up at him in delight. Years ago, perhaps he would have been embarrassed at how easily his voice slips into ‘baby speak’ but now… well, it’s lovely. Who bloody cares.

Sherlock joins Rosie on the rug, and teases her by pretending to kidnap the teddy. She bats him off enthusiastically, giggling.

John smiles. “You two are a right pair.”

Sherlock nods towards the book. “What are you doing?” 

John blinks and hesitates. _Oh,_ Sherlock spots. _Slight nerves. But why?_

“It’s… it’s a baby book.”

“What’s that?”

John snorts. “Oh, God, come on, you must have had one. I bet even _Mycroft_ had one.” 

He holds the book out to Sherlock. Sherlock stands to take it, and then pretends to pass it to Rosie, just to make them both laugh.

John shuffles off the armchair to join them on the floor. “It’s something… I’d wanted to do it from- from the start, I think, but…well. Everything.”

Sherlock reaches across and squeezes his hand. John swallows, then continues: “Anyway, it’s like a memory book. For her. You can include- you know- facts and photos and things…”

Sherlock opens the book and laughs out loud. “ _First word?_ Oh, John, come on-”

He looks up, expecting John to be laughing with him, but John is just grinning at him and shaking his head. “No, I’m serious.”

Sherlock glances at Rosie, then up at John. His heart is beating a little faster than normal. “John. _Your_ daughter, _your_ child… her first word was not _my name_.”

“Cross my heart.” He kisses Sherlock and Sherlock hardly even registers it, he’s still so shocked. “Well, she could only manage _Sher_ , but that’s at least one syllable right, so I’m counting it.”

Sherlock scans down the rest of the book and feels his mouth quivering.

  * First word: Sherlock.
  * First home: 221B Baker Street.
  * Favourite place: 221B Baker Street 
  * Parents: John & Sherlock 



Sherlock has to hand the book back. He doesn’t want the pages getting wet. 

John props the book up next to his armchair, and pulls Sherlock into a hug. He waits a few moments, for Sherlock to get his breathing back under control, then says: “I was thinking- as long as your case inbox isn’t too intense… if you wanted to help me fill it out?”

Sherlock stares at him, at Rosie, at this family John has let them become. “Yes. Yes, of course. I-I’d like that. Very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/156326607400/filling-in-the-blanks


End file.
